


Ouran Drabble

by aivanne



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivanne/pseuds/aivanne
Summary: The host club, abroad.





	Ouran Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for checking out this fic! I actually wrote this about four? five years ago? Around the time when the manga ended. I just decided to post it here and share it with people. It has had minimal editing since I wrote it haha. You might find some pretty outdated fanfic terms. Ignore those. It's product of its time. Haha.
> 
> (I fucking love Ouran, it's my top favorite anime, no joke.)

Tamaki was at a commoner’s supermarket, buying potatoes, carrots, etc. Haruhi was studying back at her apartment. She got annoyed by Tamaki when he came over to play (because he was bored and all the other host club members were out) and sent him away to buy ingredients with the promise that she’ll cook curry for him.

Tamaki hummed softly to himself as he picked out all the things he needed to buy. He had just stepped out of the store when it suddenly rained. He looked up and saw the dark clouds that hung overhead.

And then lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

_Shit_ , he thought, _It’s a thunder storm!_

He ran as fast as he could to Haruhi’s apartment. He cautiously opened the door, put down the plastic of the things he bought on the floor, calling out her name.

“Haruhi!” he called.

Haruhi was walking towards him, covered in a blanket. She was crying.

And then all so sudden, lightning flashed and she jumped into his arms.

He hugged her tight, like he was shielding her from the lightning and thunder, and she clutched his shirt so hard her knuckles turned white while she quietly sobbed into his chest.

They stayed in that position for several moments, letting the thunder storm pass, taking in each other’s scent and feeling each other’s breath.

It was a perfect moment. Something that, as we all know, always gets interrupted.

Perfectly on cue, the Host Club burst in.

“Haruhi!” they called.

Haruhi and Tamaki shunpo-ed away from each other but they were not fast enough.

The twins shouted, “PERVERT!” while pointing an accusing finger at Tamaki.

Tamaki started to walk up to them, fuming.

“Kyaa! Pervert, get away from us~!” they cried out in mocking tones as they whacked him on the head.

“Ow!” he said, “I’m not a pervert! Hey- OW!”

In the midst of the commotion, Hani-senpai stood beside Haruhi and asked if she’s okay.

“Are you okay, Haru-chan?” he asked.

The commotion became bigger because Kyouya had joined in on the fun, teasing Tamaki in his usual dark king visage.

“Yeah,” she replied as she wiped a tear from her eye, “I’m all right,” she smiled.

“Okay, let’s start making that curry,” she said as she made her way to the kitchen. Mori-senpai followed her with the ingredients Tamaki bought. Hani-senpai yayed while Tamaki, who was held back by three of the members of the Tamaki Harassing Club, agonized about how it was supposed to be only for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The host club will be forever immortal.


End file.
